


Mengganti Rasa, Berbagi Perih

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dealing With Loss, Friendship, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo ingin menggantikan Seungcheol dan mengurangi sedikit perihnya. Harapan yang tak mungkin terwujud.VersiBahasa Inggris|Bahasa Jepang





	Mengganti Rasa, Berbagi Perih

Wonwoo melihat mata Seungcheol dan berpikir: andai ia pemimpin grup ini alih-alih Seungcheol, atau setidaknya bisa menggantikan sehari saja. Mungkin kedua bola mata itu tak perlu berbohong.

“Kita coba sebisa mungkin, tapi...” Joshua berhenti seakan-akan tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi Wonwoo paham. Ia pikir Seungcheol juga.

“Tolong,” kata Seungcheol sambil menatap Joshua. “Kami di sini akan ulur waktu sebisa mungkin.”

“Apa nggak sebaiknya kamu ke tempat Soonyoung—“

“Nanti aku ke sana.”

Joshua terdiam. Sejenak ia menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan memohon, tapi akhirnya ia berkedip sekali. Ketika membuka mata kembali, tatapannya setegas Seungcheol. Setelahnya ia mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

Melihat itu, Wonwoo tak jadi bersuara. Ia ingin menghormati keputusan Seungcheol seperti yang barusan sahabat Seungcheol lakukan.

Kalau memungkinkan, sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin mereka semua pergi ke tempat Soonyoung sekarang. Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan, tapi siapa tahu, kan? Apalagi mendengar kata-kata Joshua yang tadi tak sempat terucap.

_...kemungkinan nyawanya selamat sangat kecil._

Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan Soonyoung hilang dari hidupnya. Meski hidup di dunia penuh pertarungan, Soonyoung selalu bertahan, terus mengisi hari-hari dengan bersaing dalam hal-hal remeh dengan Wonwoo, mengejek guyonan Wonwoo. Jadi rasanya aneh membayangkan akan ada hari ketika Soonyoung tak melakukan hal-hal itu. Masa depan tanpa sahabatnya.

Mendengar Soonyoung kritis, tentu saja Wonwoo ingin segera pergi menjenguk. Tapi ia rela kalau ia tetap tinggal dan Seungcheol yang pergi. Seungcheol berhak atas itu. Meski begitu, Seungcheol memutuskan tinggal. Segera setelah Joshua pergi, pemimpin mereka itu langsung kembali memberi instruksi pada rekan-rekan, mengambil senapan dan ikut melawan musuh yang tak ada habisnya.

Wonwoo pikir ia tidak akan sanggup bersikap seperti Seungcheol kalau itu Jun. Ia pasti akan meninggalkan segalanya dan pergi ke tempat kekasihnya.

Sambil membidikkan senapannya, Wonwoo tersadar. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak bisa jadi pemimpin.

 

**

 

Dengan begitu dasyatnya serbuan musuh tadi, sebuah keajaiban mereka masih bertahan. Sayangnya ini tidak berlaku untuk semua.

Ketika kelompok Wonwoo meninggalkan garis depan dan bergabung dengan lainnya, Jun langsung berlari ke pelukan Wonwoo. Wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata, juga darah. Wonwoo mengangkat wajah Jun, mengamati keberadaan luka. Jun bilang ini bukan darahnya, Wonwoo pun sedikit lega. Tapi Jun tak berhenti menangis. “Soonyoung...” bisiknya sambil sesenggukan. Wonwoo langsung merasa sesak.

Sambil memeluk Jun, Wonwoo melihat sekitar. Semua rekan mereka tampak sedang atau habis menangis. Hanya Jeonghan dan Joshua yang matanya tetap kering, tapi mereka terlihat menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan begitu erat, seakan-akan kalau dilepas air mata akan membanjiri wajah mereka seperti yang lain.

Seungcheol juga tidak menangis.

“Musuh bisa kembali menyerang. Kita harus segera pergi,” ucapnya. Suaranya tenang, membawa sedikit harapan di tengah kekacauan tanpa henti.

Mereka pun pergi. Yang tak selamat ditinggal. Termasuk Soonyoung.

 

**

 

Mereka berjalan hingga malam menjemput sebelum akhirnya mendirikan kemah. Sementara saja. Besok mereka pindah lagi. Musuh tak akan menunggu. Mereka harus bergerak.

Tak semuanya bisa langsung tidur. Beberapa orang tugas jaga dan digilir tiap tiga jam. Seungcheol tentu saja ingin masuk giliran jaga pertama, tapi kali ini ia ditentang oleh pengikut setianya. Dipimpin oleh Joshua dan Jeonghan, semuanya memaksa Seungcheol tidur dulu.

Seungcheol akhirnya mengiyakan, tapi Wonwoo punya firasat. Benar saja. Ketika Wonwoo patroli ke area tenda Seungcheol, ia tak menemukan sosok pemimpinnya yang terlelap.

Wonwoo menemukan Seungcheol duduk di balik pohon tak jauh dari situ. Di sana pepohonan tak begitu lebat, ada cukup celah untuk melihat langit. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilihat. Bulan bersembunyi di balik awan. Bintang tak menujukkan batang hidung sama sekali.

Meski begitu Seungcheol menengadah.

Terlintas di benak Wonwoo bahwa mungkin Seungcheol butuh ruang. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya terus saja melangkah mendekat. Seungcheol menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit. Wonwoo menerjemahkannya sebagai lampu hijau dan terus mendekat hingga duduk di sebelah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kembali melihat ke langit dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa saat seperti itu, diam. Entah berapa lama berlalu hingga akhirnya Seungcheol memecah sunyi.

“Sayang tidak ada bintang,” ucap Seungcheol sambil terus melihat ke arah langit. “Padahal aku harap dia bisa diantar—“

Mendadak Wonwoo merasa perih.

Bukannya ia lupa, tapi setidaknya tadi ia menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan kemah dan lain-lain sehingga bisa meletakkannya sejenak; pedihnya dunia tanpa Soonyoung. Kini sayatan di hatinya terbuka lagi dan rasanya perih.

Soonyoung suka melihat bintang. Setidaknya biarlah ia pergi di malam yang ditaburi bintang. Tapi tidak. Dunia tidak sebaik itu. Wonwoo tahu.

“Wonwoo...”

Mendengar suara Seungcheol, Wonwoo berusaha sekali lagi meletakkan rasa perih jauh-jauh. Ia berusaha dan kemudian menoleh. Seungcheol kini sedang menatapnya.

“Kalau aku pinjam badanmu, Jun marah nggak, ya.”

Sejenak Wonwoo kaget. _Maksudnya apa?_ Otaknya yang sudah diserbu penat tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Seungcheol. Tapi kemudian ia melihat mata Seungcheol dan paham.

Wonwoo bergeser mendekat dan merangkul tubuh pemimpinnya itu. Diletakkannya dagunya pada punggung Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejenak kemudian tubuh Seungcheol mulai bergetar. Sunyi masih membayang, tapi Wonwoo tahu dari basah di punggungnya. Wonwoo terus memeluk sampai punggungnya kembali kering.


End file.
